


ennard insults michael for no reason

by thebruhoftheowo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: hi, makes no fucking sense, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebruhoftheowo/pseuds/thebruhoftheowo
Summary: i don't know man just read it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	ennard insults michael for no reason

Ennard dragged himself through Michael's low wage stupid fucking house.   
Michael was watching foot fetish porn on his laptop when he noticed Ennard.

"Fuck off." Michael wasn't having this shit.  
"The only word I heard was fuck. Let's have sex," Ennard put on a Fedora. "Unless you're one of those girls who'd reject me. I'm such a nice guy, you know. You just don't like me cause I'm a geek.." 

"What the fuck? You're a literal pile of wires and I'm a man."  
"You're racist."  
"What?"  
"I bet you go by the name Hubert online."  
"Ennard.. what??"  
"You heard me. Stupid... Stupid fat obese. You're obese."  
"I weigh less than you, Ennard, I don't fucking have organs."  
"Yeah, you don't have organs cause your tits are too big." Ennard then proceeded to throw the entire TV at Michael. 

Michael promptly died. Ennard rejoiced.


End file.
